Yukimura Shouichirou Shinigami
by MemoriesOfTheFlame
Summary: Yukimura has a secret that he can't let anyone know. He's not human. He's a shinigami. It's his job to pass over the souls of the dead. Not even his family knows about his "job". What if someone finds out? Someone he knows? Life is hard when you have to juggle being student council vice president with being a shinigami. T due to death (Hence shinigami)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kaichou- wa Maid-Sama or it's characters**

Chapter 1:

Yukimura was getting ready for his job. Of course, it wasn't his normal job as the vice president of the student council, he was getting ready for his OTHER job. It wasn't a normal job either. You could say it was paranormal.

Yukimura put on his black cloak. And put the hood on his head. Then he grabbed the instrument his job required, his sickle. (Or scythe as you might call it.) His job is to collect the souls of the dead. If you haven't guessed already, Yukimura works as a Shinigami. (God of Death.)

Yukimura's cell phone went off. He knew what it meant. He got a text message. Of course not a normal text message. It was his orders. It would probably contain the name of the person on the to die list. In other words some one was going to die.

Yukimura was upset by this fact. He hated the job he had. It always brought tears to his eyes when he got an assignment. Because he hated death. I guess hate was the wrong word though. Hearing about people dying made him cry. Yukimura I guess disliked death. It made him upset. That's a better way to put it. His job was the worst that he could ever have. To always be surrounded by death. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Yukimura checked the text message. And he was right. It was his next assignment. The text said:

Sumeragi Hokuto on block 7*

So it was a girl who was going to die. Yukimura felt bad for her. But either way he ran off looking for block 7.

When Yukimura finally made it there, he saw a cherry tree. There were two people beneath it. One was a man that looked about 21-ish. The other was a girl who looked about 15.

The man was walking away. Yukimura got a bad feeling about him. A premonition perhaps. That man felt almost like he was to blame for Sumeragi being on the to die list.

After the man was gone, Yukimura walked up to the girl who was obviously Sumeragi Hokuto*. When he got closer he got a better look at her. She was wearing a white kimono. And had prayer beads around her neck. The girl's hair was black and short. And there was a wound in her chest.

Then the magic began. Hokuto's spirit left it's body. "Who are you?" She asked Yukimura.

"I-I'm Sh-Shouichirou Yukimura. I'm a Shinigami. I-I'm here to collect your soul. Sumeragi-san." Yukimura answered nervously.

There was something wierd about this girl. She didn't look scared or sad or in denial. "You can call me Hokuto." She replied.

"Alright Hokuto-san. As I was saying, I'm here to collect your soul and bring it to the other side." Yukimura said.

"But there's something I have to tell someone first!" Hokuto objected.

"Don't worry Hokuto-san. You'll be able to contact them from the other side. I'm not completely sure how it works, but there'll be someone there to explain things." Yukimura explained hoping that Hokuto would understand.

"Okay. So that's how it is." Hokuto said. "Alright I'm ready to go to the other side."

Now Yukimura was really confused. Hokuto accepted her death. Why? He couldn't help but ask. "Hokuto-san, why aren't you upset? Most are sad that they die."

Hokuto smiled and answered, "I was able to stop my brother Subaru's death. I'm glad I was able to do that even if it meant my own death."

Yukimura said, "You're very kind to do that Hokuto-san. Now to bring you to the next side."

Now was when his scythe came into use. Yukimura gripped it firmly and slashed in the air. With it's blade, he made the outline of a door. Somehow a door appeared where his outline was. And he pushed it open.

"Hokuto-san, this is the door to the afterlife. Can you please step through it?" Yukimura asked.

Hokuto nodded and walked through the door. Her spirit disappeared as she entered the next world.

Yukimura smiled. "I'm glad that in the end she was happy." He thought. "Now I better go off and study! The tests at Seika Academy are hard!"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. Sorry it's so short. The next chapters will be longer. **

**Also Happy October! This is a Halloween gift to all of you! Hope you all enjoy.**

**And this chapter was a crossover, mainly cause I got board. I will put in random crossover filler chapters. Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2! To bad no one reviewed, followed, or favorited the first chapter. *hangs head* Oh well, maybe you guys will with this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Yukimura heard Misaki-chan yelling at the sports teams to clean up the classroom buildings. That definitely the student council president for you.

One of the students said, "M..Ma'am, you can't just suddenly.."

But Misaki interrupted,"There is no suddenly about it! I've been telling you to clean them forever! Yet, what the hell is this?! These things smell so potently bad, they have an aura you can actually SEE!"

She was right Yukimura COULD actually see the stink aura. It was really dark and scary.

"What are you talking about?" The male students cried in unison, "We don't see anything!"

Misaki replied angrily, "That's because the aura has got you completely sucked in!"

The boys looked baffled then said in unison again, "Who cares about some smelly aura? It sounds kinda powerful! Right?!"

Misaki pinched her nose so that she couldn't smell it. Then she continued yelling, "Look, everyone come tomorrow, Saturday, and clean this!"

One of the boys in an baseball uniform argues back, "There's no way we can finish! We can't do it even if we stay till night!"

Another boy this time wearing a basketball uniform said, "You won't even give us any time to eat, will you?"

Yukimura decided to but in. "Um, everyone?" He said in his cute yet trembling voice, "In that case; I'll prepare snacks for you. So, won't you please clean? I can make rice balls." He had a small yet girly smile on his face.

Misaki asked, "Yukimura! Where did YOU come from?"

* * * *

Yukimura was so upset. He was afraid that he wouldn't have time to make rice balls for all of those guys. Even if the whole student council pitched in. Earlier that day, he had gotten his next assignment and would probably have to get to it after school.

How would he explain this to Misaki?

Then Yukimura thought about how he had run into Usui at school was great that he was better. Yukimura had asked Usui what he would eat if he was working all day to get ideas for what to make the guys. But for some reason, Usui kept saying rice soup and wouldn't change his mind. So Yukimura had given up and stuck to rice balls.

School was just about over. And it would soon be time for club activities. Yukimura looked up at Kanou and said, "Kanou-kun, I'm  
going to be late today so you can go without me." Then he walked into the student council room. Kanou didn't seem to mind and left.

There weren't many people in the council room, so he told the ones who were there that he was going home to make the rice balls there and left.

He couldn't afford to be slacking off at his job! Yukimura didn't like the idea of the soul leaving the person's body without him being there. Hopefully he'd make it in time.

Yukimura quickly put on his black cloak and got his scythe out from his backpack. (How did it fit in there?) Then he put the hood up.

He quickly checked his assignment. It was:

Takashi Arata on block 13

Yukimura dashed to block 13, which thankfully, was not far from the school. "Now where would Takashi-san be?" He wondered as he arrived on the block. Then he spotted him.

There was an old man lying down on the street. And there was his spirit floating right above his body. "Why am I on earth?!" the old man's spirit yelled. "I'm supposed to go to heaven! After all, I haven't committed any sins! So why am I here?!"

Yukimura walked up closer to the man and saw that his corpse was holding a cross. Ug, it was one of them Christians, who always give him a hard time. He hesitated, but eventually decided to walk over to the old man. He braced himself for a hard time.

"Um, excuse me Takashi-san," Yukimura said, "I've come here to collect your soul."

"Demon!" The old man yelled,"Get away from me, you beast!"

Yukimura began to cry. "I'm not a demon!" He said as tears flooded down his face. "I'm a Shinigami! I won't hurt you, I'm only here to-"

The old man hadn't seemed to be listening to him. Somehow he grabbed his cane and began to start hitting Yukimura with it. "Back demon! Back!" He said. It was almost like he didn't care what Yukimura said. "I'm not going to let you take me! God, please help me!"

"Sir!" Yukimura tried again, "Please stop! That hurts!" But the old man didn't back down.

"Get away demon!" The old man yelled. He was clearly going to be difficult to cross over.

Then the old man knocked Yukimura's hood off of his head. "No sir!" Yukimura said. But it was to late. The hood was already down.

"Yukimura-san, is that you? What kind of cosplay is that?" Someone said behind him. There was something familiar about that voice.

"Kanou-kun?" Yukimura asked turning around.

* * *

**See? It was longer than the first chapter. I can proudly say none of the rest of the chapters will be that short. And SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! I promise I will update soon so that you can read it. That is if anyone reads this...**


	3. Chapter 3 Kanou Finds Out

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Yukimura-san, why are you in that wierd costume?" Kanou asked.

The old man's spirit then took advantage of the situation and hit Yukimura on the head. "Ow!" Yukimura said as he put his hands to his head. "Takashi-san please stop that!" He said.

Kanou looked confused. "Um, Yukimura-san, who are you talking to?"

"Um, it's no one!" Yukimura said.

Then the old man Takashi hit him on the head again. "Demon! Don't ignore me!"

"Ow!" Yukimura repeated.

Kanou asked, "Are you alright Yukimura-san?"

"I'm fine Kanou-kun!" Yukimura said, "But now isn't a good time. Can we talk about this later?"

"Watch out-" Kanou said, but was to late because Takashi hit Yukimura on the head again.

"Kanou-kun, can you see him?" Yukimura asked.

"See who?" Kanou replied, "There's a levitating cane that keeps hitting you."

Yukimura blushed and then said, "Never mind. Can you go?I'll talk to you later. I'm a little busy right now."

Kanou ignored the request and stayed where he was. "I said that I would protect you because of how girly and weak you are a few episodes back*. Remember? And right now you need protection from this cane."

Takashi began to swing the cane, but Kanou stopped it. It wasn't hard either, since the ghost was only an old man and not that strong. Then he took it out of the old spirit's grip.

"Thanks Kanou-kun!" Yukimura exclaimed.

Then he put his hood back on his head and used his scythe to trace out a door in the air.

Kanou asked, "Where'd you go?"

Yukimura didn't answer the question because he knew it was pointless. Kanou couldn't see him.

The door to the afterlife appeared before him. And like before, Yukimura pushed it open. "Can you please walk through this door?" He asked Takashi's spirit.

"No!" Takashi yelled. "I'm not going to hell!"

Yukimura sighed, he would have to play it the Christian's way. "This door doesn't lead to hell Takashi-san. This door will bring you strait into heaven."

Takashi's face softened. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Yukimura smiled and said, "Yes, I'm positive that there is no hell for you on the other side of the door."

Takashi asked, "How can I be sure that you're telling the truth, demon?"

Yukimura answered, "As I said before, I'm no demon, Takashi. I am merely a Shinigami. I promise hell does not await you."

Takashi nodded showing he believed him. Then he walked through the door and disappeared.

"That's one thing taken care of." Yukimura said, "Now to take care of Kanou-kun."

He quickly slipped off his hood.*

Kanou looked shocked when he saw Yukimura suddenly appear out of thin air. "Yukimura-san how did you...?"

Yukimura answered, "Kanou-kun, I haven't been completely honest with you. You see, I'm not human like you previously thought. I'm a -"

"Shinigami." Kanou finished for him.

Yukimura's mouth gaped open in shock. "How could you tell?!"

Kanou replied simply, "It's quite obvious from the scythe and black cloak. If you're not human, and in that getup, then your probably a Shinigami."

Yukimura hadn't realized that the Shinigami garb was so obvious. Then again, it could just be that Kanou is smart.

Yukimura didn't really expect it, but for some reason it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He guessed it was because now he wouldn't have to keep it from Kanou anymore. That was a good thing, but, it was a major screw-up. He wasn't supposed to let anyone know! When he became a Shinigami, the higher ups had told him that he couldn't let anyone know about it. Not even his family. Now Kanou had found out! This was bad! Very bad!

"Can we discuss this at my house?" Yukimura asked, "It wouldn't be good if anyone else saw me."

Kanou nodded. "Sure."

Yukimura smiled, "Good." He put his scythe back into his backpack, (Again how does it fit?!) and took off his cloak. "Okay, let's go Kanou-kun." He said as he put the cloak in his backpack as well. "After all, I could use some practice making rice balls."

* * * *

Yukimura and Kanou were in the kitchen trying to make some rice balls. Their cooking was doing really good. (At least better than Misaki's cooking. But then again, it's impossible to do worse.) After all, making rice balls was easy.

They were being quiet and not talking. To break the silence, Kanou said, "Yukimura, how the heck can you be a Shinigami?! You're always so sweet and innocent! It's impossible to believe it, yet there you are!" It seemed like before he had been holding in the shock and pretending to be stoic about it.

Yukimura was surprised by how loud Kanou had suddenly gotten. He thought it over for a minute and decided that Kanou deserved an explanation. "Kanou-kun, I know it's unexpected. I was surprised that you were so calm about it before. So you weren't stoic after all. I can explain, I promise I can!"

Kanou said, "Then why don't you?"

Yukimura sighed, how would he put it? It was one of those things that you understood it in your head but didn't know how to put into words.

"It all started when I was walking home from school one day. Then it happened. I remember I was happy that day because it was the day I found out that I got the position of vice president in the student council. I was ecstatic!

But, I wasn't happy for long because an old man had collapsed on the ground. I didn't know him but I was still worried. I tried to call an ambulance but my cell phone didn't have any signal so I couldn't get a hold of them.

I was upset and I was crying. 'Sir!' I had kept on repeating, 'Don't die!' I kept asking the people around me for help but they all ignored me.

After a few minutes, I couldn't find the man's pulse. Then the wierdest thing happened. The man's spirit came out of his body. He was dead.

But, then something even stranger happened. A woman appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a black cloak and had a scythe just like I do now.

I asked her, 'Who are you? Did you know this man?'

She shook her head. 'I didn't know him,' she said. 'But his name is Peter Johnson.'

I asked her, 'How do you know that if you didn't know him?'

'His name was on the to die list.' The woman said.

'Wait, what do you mean?' I asked her.

'Good bye.' She said without answering my question. Then she put the hood on her head.

'What do you mean good bye?' I asked her. 'You don't seem to be leaving. Could you please answer my question?'

'Huh?' She said looking surprised. 'You can still see me?'

'Y-yes,' I answered, 'W-why?' I had a feeling that the answer wasn't going to be good.

'Can't you tell?!' the woman asked me, 'I'm a Shinigami! When I wear the hood, no living human can see me!'

I told her confusedly, 'I don't understand. I'm human and alive. Are you sure living humans can't see you?'

She nodded, 'Positive, as long as I've been a Shinigami, no one but you and the spirits have seen me with my hood up.' "

Kanou interrupted Yukimura, "So that's why you disappeared before!"

Yukimura nodded. "Yah."

Kanou asked, "So what happened next?"

Yukimura continued, "The women was amazed by how I could see her. And after she crossed over the ghost of Peter Johnson, she told me something.

'Kid,' She said with a smirk on her face, 'If you can actually see me, you would make a good Shinigami. I've been meaning to retire. I guess you can take my place.'

I was confused by that. So I asked her, 'What do you mean take your place?'

The women didn't answer me, instead, she began to chant some mysterious spell. I couldn't catch all of the words.

Then my body felt wierd. I don't really know how to describe it. It was like the entire make up of my body was changing. It didn't hurt, but I could feel all the changes.

I blacked out. And when I woke up I was a Shinigami. The women was gone, but she left a note explaining things. At first I didn't believe it. But then I got proof."

Kanou asked, "Proof?"

Yukimura grimaced. "Well, that's the not-so-good part. You see on the note, it said that Shinigami can enter a place between this world and the next and that's where all of them meet to discuss things mostly problems.

Lucky for me the note said how to get there. Apparently I make the door to it the same way I open the door to the other side. Except when ghosts go through the door, they go to the next world. When Shinigami go through the door, they go to a place not in the world of the living or the world of the dead. I opened the door and went through it.

The world there was scary. There was a lot of fog and people wearing black cloaks. I was scared, I'll admit that. Then I met a Shinigami who seemed to recognize me.

She said, 'Oh, so you're Sakura's replacement. Here let me get you registered.'

The women explained the job to me and gave me my cloak and scythe. That's basically what happened."

"I would have called anyone else crazy if they told me that." Kanou said. "But it makes sense considering what I saw before."

"I guess it is sort of crazy." Yukimura said. "Hey, I think I got this one right!" He held up a rice ball. It did look pretty good. "Tomorrow when we prepare the snacks for those guys, they'll sure be in for a treat!" Yukimura smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kanou said, "I'm going home now."

"Already?" Yukimura asked.

"Yah." He said, "My Dad's expecting me. See ya at school."

"Bye Kanou-kun!" Yukimura said as Kanou walked out the door.

As soon as Kanou was out the door, Yukimura began to cry like a baby. "What am I going to do? I've been found out!" Tears flew down his face as if he was a leaky facet. "How will I explain this?"


	4. Chapter 4

The rice ball making was a total success. The student council managed to make enough rice balls for all of the sports team boys.

But there was a weird batch of rice balls in the mix. They didn't look like rice balls and weren't even triangles! It was hard to tell if they what they were made of (I'm assuming rice...? Maybe...?) and they tasted awful! Yukimura had been wondering who made them. *cough cough Misaki cough cough*

Kanou couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Yukimura is a shinigami (god of death). After all, Yukimura is a sensitive crybaby, that looks (and sometimes acts) like a girl. Weren't shinigami supposed to be scary?

Kanou could have sworn that the writer had only made him there for a laugh. You know, a comedy relief, but finding that he was more..., was unexpected. Especially how dark Yukimura's secret had been.

That was probably the last thing that Kanou would have guessed. After all, the original show wasn't fantasy-like in any way (except for Usui), the only things that happened in the show were realistic (except for Usui, again), so no one would have even suspected the truth.

Yukimura is a shinigami. That entire sentence sounded wrong. The words Yukimura and shinigami do not belong in the same sentence. It sounded like an oxymoron. But it wasn't.

Kanou pondered this as Yukimura was carrying a rather large pile of papers. Yukimura seemed lost in thought as well because he tripped on something that was on the floor.

"Ah!" He yelped as he fell. The papers flew everywhere. "Oh no!" Yukimura cried pathetically, "I need to get those to the pres!"He began to gather the papers.

That did nothing but disprove what Kanou was trying to get himself to believe. "I'll help you." Kanou said.

"Thanks Kanou-kun!" Yukimura said happily.

Kanou crouched down and helped him pick up the papers. After all of the papers were in their hands, Kanou asked, "Yukimura-san, where were you going to put these?"

Yukimura looked up at Kanou (because Yukimura is shorter) and said, "I was going to give them to pres, but she's not here. So I was going to put them on her desk."

"Wait, where's Misaki-chan?" Kanou asked, "Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"It looked like a fight was starting in the hallway," Yukimura said, "I think she went to go break it up."

"I feel bad for those kids in the fight." Kanou said.

"Well Pres is really strong." Yukimura said.

They put the papers on Misaki's desk. "Thanks for the help Kanou-kun!" Yukimura said with a smile. Then he went back to his duties as vice president.

"Seriously," Kanou thought, "That guy's a god if death?"

* * * *

Now that his business with club activities was over, Yukimura was on his way to his job. But it wasn't like usual. Instead of a dead soul going through the door, Yukimura would.

He had to go explain things to the other shinigami. Yukimura didn't like the idea of keeping Kanou a secret from them. He was prepared for punishment for letting his secret out.

Yukimura put on his black cloak and hood, then got his scythe out of his bag.

With it's blade, he sliced through the air. Outlining where he was to summon the door. And within seconds, the door appeared.

Yukimura sighed, wondering whether he really had the courage to open the door. In the end, he pushed it open. "I have to tell them sometime. It's best to do it now."

He gulped bracing himself for what was yet to come. And walked through the door.

The world on the other side of the door was just as scary as he remembered.

It was foggy. Dark and grim. Everything looked grey. Almost like it was eternally dusk. Like the sun would never shine there. And it probably never would. It looked like everything there was in despair even though that wasn't the case. It was cold like a winter without snow. Yukimura couldn't tell whether his goosebumps were from fear or the cold. He didn't like that world one bit.

There were other shinigami there, as usual. But they were all busy with work. And none of them seemed to take any notice of Yukimura's presence. He was a little scared of them even though he shouldn't be. After all, he was one as well. But they still frightened him.

He was on the courtyard for the judgement bureau. Yukimura walked inside the building and tried his best to hide his shaking.

"Which office was it...?" Yukimura wondered. "It's been a while since I've been here last."

He walked up the stairs and wondered through the hallways. It was such a huge building and was easy to get lost in. He made a few twists and turns, not sure which way the Head Shinigami's office was.

Before he knew it, Yukimura didn't recognize any of the doors in the hall he was in. None of the room numbers rang a bell. He was lost.

"I better retrace my steps," Yukimura thought to himself. He turned around to go back. But then he realized, he hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going in the first place! He had no clue how he got where he was!

Yukimura gulped in fear. He had heard rumors that people had died in this place from getting lost. They had starved from being gone so long, not knowing where a kitchen or any food was.

He didn't want that to happen to him! Yukimura had barely seen the joys of life, since he was only a teenager, he didn't want to die young. Nor did Yukimura want to die in such a ridiculous way like that.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do?!" He cried. "How can I find my way?!" Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Yukimura stayed like that for a few minutes. Crying in a panic.

After a little while Yukimura thought to himself, "Get ahold of yourself! You got to focus on getting yourself out!" Yukimura took in a deep breath and rubbed the tears off of his face with the sleeve of his cloak. "I need to look for someone, they'll know where I am, and how to find Shinigami-sama's office."

So Yukimura began to walk around aimlessly, looking for someone, anyone really. It didn't matter where he ended up as long as he found someone to give him directions.

Yukimura's search was fruitful because when he was just about to give up searching, he saw someone. It was a shinigami. Surely they'd know their way to the Head Shinigami's office.

"Um... Excuse me!" Yukimura said nervously. "Can you please tell me where I can find Shinigami-sama's office?"

The shinigami turned around to face Yukimura. "You're in luck," He said. But Yukimura didn't agree with that. If he was in luck, then was he lost? "It's not far. You just need to go down the hall, down the stairs and it should be the fourth door on your right."

"Thank you!" Yukimura said and ran off on his way.

The directions were correct! It only took a few minutes to find the office. His happiness and satisfactory disappeared when he stood outside the door.

Yukimura hesitated when he reached for the doorknob. He knew that he was in for a real scolding. After all, he had been reckless and allowed someone to find out about his job.

Yukimura summoned up all of his courage and opened the door. He walked into the office. There was a desk near the back wall towards the middle. A women sat behind it. And there was a man standing beside it. Her assistant perhaps.

She wore the normal uniform, but you could tell she was the one in charge. Her eyes looked cold and merciless, and seemed to look down upon everyone. Her hair was a dark red, almost the same color ad blood. And there was an almost evil..., no..., more like powerful, aura about her. Like if you got her mad, you were as good as dead.

There was a scythe behind her, leaning against the window. It was different than normal death scythes. The blade was off. Normally the blades are made of iron or some sort of metal, but the blade was made of a purer substance. It was made of a type of stone, to be more specific, blood stone (not real blood, don't worry). Which made it a crimson color. But it was lined with silver on the edge.

"What is it?" She asked in a gruff and grumpy voice. It sounded like she was in a bad mood and didn't want to be bothered.

Yukimura stuttered in a weak voice, "M-m-ma'am, th-the-there's been a problem."

The women narrowed her eyes, "What kind of problem?"

"I-I-I've been found out Ma'am. Someone s-s-saw me..." Yukimura answered shakily. It was impossible to not notice the fear he felt. You could see it in his eyes, and he was shaking. And those who have good noses would say he wreaked of fear.

"What!" The woman yelled not bothering to hide her searing rage. "How did this happen?!" She sounded so ticked off and irritated, that Yukimura could tell that no matter what his answer was , he'd be punished.

"I-it happened about t-two days ag-go. A teenage boy my age saw me d-d-during my job." Yukimura answered truthfully.

"Idiot!" The women sneered, "What do you think the hood is even for?! You're SUPPOSED to wear it when doing your job! Did you think that it was just an accessory?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Ma'am." Yukimura said.

"Don't interrupt me!" The head shinigami yelled. "Your lucky I even let you live in the world of the humans! There was ONLY ONE condition! Just ONE! And you CAN'T even do THAT!" She got up from her desk and struck Yukimura on the head.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Ma'am." Yukimura repeated.

"I have half a mind to never let you go back to that world except for work!" The Head shouted.

"P-p-please d-don't." Yukimura stammered with tears falling down his cheeks like rain, "I-I l-love my home there! So l-let me stay there!" It had taken most of his courage to say that, but he still trembled.

The head shinigami huffed, "I won't make you leave if-"

"Thank you!" Yukimura said.

"I SAID IF!" She bellowed, "The only way I can allow you to stay, would be if we erase the boy's memories of you."

"B-b-but doing that to Kanou-kun..." Yukimura said

"Kun? You mean this guy was your friend?" The Shinigami asked. "Well, that makes it easier. I can only do this once though, I'll make an exception. I can't let you lose a friend, after not many would hang out with someone as weak as you."

Yukimura's face brightened, "Really? Thank you so much Ma'am!"

"But!" The Shinigami continued, "Remember you still can't let anyone else know! He can't tell anyone! If he spills, you'll have a new home here."

Yukimura gulped, "Yes Ma'am, I'll remember."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

"Thanks!" Yukimura said. He bowed down and then left the room.

On his way out, the man who stood by the desk asked the head, "What made you decide to do that Akiko-san?"

"What?! Do you think I'm all evil or something Renji-san!"

Yukimura smiled as he closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 An Impossibe Mission

"Kanou-kun," Yukimura said as the two of them were walking to school. It was good luck that they had ran into each other on their way. Because Yukimura had something that he needed to tell Kanou.

"What is it Yukimura-san?" Kanou asked.

"Well...," Yukimura said, "It's about my job."

"As the Vice President of the student council?" Kanou asked, even though he knew Yukimura didn't mean that.

"No," Yukimura answered. "It's about my job as a shinigami. I've been meaning to tell you something about it for a while now."

"What is it?" Kanou asked.

"W-well, they might make me stay in the realm of the shinigami." Yukimura said.

"What?!" Kanou exclaimed.

"It all depends," Yukimura said, "On whether or not you tell anyone that I'm a shinigami. You see, when I told the head shinigami that you knew, she threatened to transfer me to their world and only let me leave for work. But then she said that she won't do that unless you keep it a secret. She actually thought about just wiping your memory of me. But I asked her not to. So can you please just keep my job between us?"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone in the first place. Since you never bothered to tell me, or anyone, I figured that it was supposed to be a secret." Kanou said simply.

"What?!" Yukimura said, "So I had nothing to worry about in the first place?" He seemed upset by this fact, it was odd because he should have been relieved. Well he was relieved, but sad because he had been worrying about it ever since yesterday when Akiko had told him, and it had all been for nothing.

"Oh look, we're at school." Kanou said.

* * * *

Today was the day of the long awaited field trip. All of the second years at Seika Academy were going to spend five days at a Buddhist temple. All of the boys were so excited. A group of 3 of them were going on at the back of the classroom about what they'd heard about the field trip from the upper classmen.

But Yukimura knew that it wasn't what everyone expected. Misaki had told him about Seika's old tradition that started years ago. "Trick the second years" It's when the third years who had been on the field trip the year previous told the second years that the field trip was fun when it was really terrible. And that it had happened to them the year before that and so on. No one knew exactly when it started.

Basically, the field trip was actually terrible. They took away everyone's cell phones and expected all of the students to live in the forest for a week. It was NOT supposed to be fun.

Yukimura was worried about the field trip because he needed his phone to get his assignments, and without it, he couldn't do his work. But his mother had insisted that he go. And lately there had been more deaths happening than usual. He had crossed over 5 ghosts in the past 2 weeks. He couldn't afford to ignore his duties. But he still managed to sneak his scythe and cloak into his bag.

Everyone boarded the buses, and the whole ride there, Yukimura worried about his job. Sure he didn't like having to deal with the dead, but he understood how important it was that he did his job. Without a shinigami in Tokyo, the ghosts would just wonder around and haunt the living. Yukimura was supposed to stop that from happening. Akiko would be furious with him.

Within an hour the bus stopes at the shrine and everyone exited it.

Usui started to drag Yukimura around by the back of his shirt. Yukimura tried to break free, but he's not very strong and failed at every attempt. All he could do was wave his arms around and scream for help.

Soon they were within the sight of Misaki. Surly SHE could get Usui to let go of him. "Usui-san please stop that! Pres please help me!" Yukimura called out, flailing his arms and legs.

"What are you two doing?" Misaki asked them as she walked over.

Usui lied, "Just some friendly cleaning."

Yukimura cried, "That's a lie! I don't know what's going on, but he's been dragging me around all over the place!"

Misaki said, "Okay, fine, I'll put a stop to this pervert."

Usui let go of Yukimura. And he didn't hesitate for even a second. He ran away. He knew that Misaki could handle it. She wasn't called the "demon president" for nothing.

Not to long afterwards, all of the boys were rounded up to sit under a waterfall.

When they were there, there were only 2 boys who didn't mind the waterfall. Usui and the kid who moved in recently, Shintani.

Shintani acted as if sitting under a waterfall was fun, while the 3 boys next to him complained about how much it hurt for the water to pour down on them like that.

After Shintani's turn in the waterfall was over, he walked strait up to Usui. And he began to talk about how cool Usui was, and how strong he was, and how he had the perfect body. "If I was a girl, I'd fall for you too!"

Yukimura was scared by this comment. "N-no!," He said as he walked up to them, "You can't say something careless like that! That's Usui-san!"

As he said this, he recalled all of his horrible experiences with Usui. For one thing, what had happened earlier that morning. Then there was the time Yukimura had helped him, and then Usui gave him a kiss. All of the times he had been harassed by Usui went through his mind. Surely Shintani didn't mean what he was saying!

Shintani asked looking confused, "I'm doing something wrong?" He gave Yukimura a puzzled look.

The conversation continued on like this with Shintani not believing a word of Yukimura's warnings. Eventually, Shintani saw some berries that looked edible and went off to go eat them without letting Yukimura finish.

After Shintani left, Yukimura sighed. It was no use, Shintani would never believe him.

Yukimura strayed away from the rest of the boys and looked for a spot out of sight. He was going to open the door to the shinigami realm and let them know why he couldn't fulfill his assignments.

But just when he got his scythe out to open the door, a door appeared before him. It was the exact one that Yukimura had been planning to open. A shinigami walked out.

But not just any shinigami, Yukimura recognized her red blade on the scythe and cold eyes. It was none other than the head of the shinigami. She had never once made her way into the world of the humans to give orders, so this had to be important.

"Ma'am?" Yukimura asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with your scythe out?!" The shinigami asked completly ignoring his question. "If you're going to have that out, at least wear the cloak and hood! Do you want someone else seeing you?!"

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am," Yukimura said. "But the monks took our clothes and made us wear these instead." He pointed at his garb, which was what was required to be worn when staying at a shrine. "I-I-I was g-going to c-contact you, because I-I'm not sure th-that I can do my duties i-if I'm here."

"I came here to settle that." The Shinigami said, "You see, Shinigami aren't allowed here normally because this is what's considered holy ground. So we can never cross over the souls of Buddhist monks. You managed to infiltrate it. That's why I came here to give you your next assignment. I'll take care of Tokyo until you get back."

"W-w-what's my next assignment?" Yukimura asked nervously. He didn't have a good feeling about it. It was obviously not a simple one, because it would have been done already. He knew it was going to be a troubling task.

"I need you to locate and crossover all of the souls that wonder around this place. My sources inform me that there are 7 ghosts here. There would be more, but it seems that the others managed to get to the other side with their own power. After all, they were monks. Anyways, I need you to crossover 7 ghosts by the field trip's end. It shouldn't be to hard." Akiko said.

"7 spirits?!" Yukimura gasped. "How will I ever be able to cross them over in only 5 days?!"

"You'll do it just fine. You DO live in this world don't you? Just think of this as unpaid overtime." The Shinigami said.

Yukimura knew exactly what she meant about how he lived there. She meant "Just do it or I'll move you out of this world." "Ma'am!" Yukimura said, "I-I-I I'll try my best, just please don't move me!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Akiko said with an almost evil grin, ignoring the last part of what he said. "Now go and do your job!" Then she walked back through the door and disappeared.

"W-w-what am I going to do?!" Yukimura exclaimed. "How can I get 7 ghosts to cross over in less than a week?! I don't even know where they are!"

He turned around to head back to the rest of his group, but heard something not to far from where he was. The trees were swaying without wind. And there was a loud moaning sound.

"I'm in luck," Yukimura thought to himself. "Looks like I already found one of the 7!"

He followed his ears to the source of the depressing moans. It wasn't far now. In fact, it was never far in the first place. Yukimura carefully maneuvered through the trees. "Hello?" Yukimura asked trying to get the spirit's attention. "Can you please answer me?"

There was no answer, just loud moaning which didn't seem like it would stop soon. Yukimura continued to follow the sound. Eventually, he was back where he started, the waterfall. Yukimura quickly scanned the small clearing for any monks. Then he spotted one. It was sitting right under the waterfall where he and the other boys had sat not long ago.

"Excuse me sir!" Yukimura said to the monk's spirit. "I'm here to collect your soul."

The spirit looked up. "You can see me?" He asked.

"Why yes I can." Yukimura said. "It would be bad for my job if I couldn't."

"Job?"

"Yes!" Yukimura said. "I'm here to guide your soul to the other side."

"At last!" The spirit sighed. "It's been a hundred years since I died! I couldn't understand why I wasn't on my way to enlightenment! I've been wondering around in this forest trying to find someone who could see me! But alas, you are the first! So you can really lead me to the next world?"

"I can." Yukimura said, "It'll only take a moment." It was at that moment, that Yukimura decided that he didn't mind crossing over monks. They seemed very kind and accepting.

He traced out a door in the air with his scythe. And then the door to the afterlife appeared before him where he had made the outline. "Just step through this door, Sir." Yukimura said as he pushed it open.

The monk's spirit nodded his head and did as he was told. Within a minute the ghost had crossed over the door disappeared.

"That's one down," Yukimura thought to himself, "Only six to go."

* * * *

Yukimura was on his way to the place where the boys would sleep. He was sad because he couldn't believe how small the servings for dinner was. His stomach growled at him even though he had already finished the meal. He would need his energy for the chores that the monks kept assigning. And on top of doing the hard chores, Yukimura now had to look for the souls of the dead monks.

He entered the bedroom and saw that there were no beds! Just matts on the floor! Yukimura sighed and picked a matt close to the windows, so that if he had to, he could make a quick escape.

Kanou walked in the room. "Kanou-kun, over here!" Yukimura called waving his arm. Kanou walked over to where Yukimura was.

"So, this is where we have to sleep?" Kanou asked, "There aren't any beds."

"I know, weird huh?" Yukimura asked. Kanou nodded his head.

"Uh, Kanou-san?" Yukimura said.

"What?" Kanou asked.

"You wouldn't believe what the head of the shinigami is making me do here." Yukimura said. "Since Shinigami aren't normally allowed here, I have to cross over all of the ghosts that remained here at this temple before this field trip's end."

"Seriously?" Kanou asked, "Do you even have any idea how many there are here? Or how to escape your chores to find them?"

"Well I was told that there are 7 ghosts, and I managed to cross one over today, so there are six left." Yukimura answered, "And for your other question, you didn't see me much all day, didn't you?"

Kanou said, "Still, that job seems impossible."

"Well," Yukimura said, "I either complete the assignment or go to the shinigami realm. The head shinigami hasn't forgiven me for letting you know just yet."

"That's bad." Kanou said.

"Ya, I guess it is." Yukimura replied.


End file.
